Mythril Mines
Story The next morning, Kai, Ian, Chopper and Sakura make their way out of the mountain, appearing at what seemed to be a mine. Working in the mines are stone creatures, with orange runes on their bodies. Sakura: Agh! No! We’re at the Mythril Mines! Ian: What’s wrong with that? Sakura: Uh, this mine is owned by an ex-boyfriend of mine, Vulkanus. Chopper: Ooh! That means he’ll help us, right? Sakura: Actually, when I last saw him, he was pretty mad at me. (Kai scoffs, as if saying that was typical.) Ian: What did you do to him? Sakura: Nothing! I simply stole his money, broke up with him, gave him a serious beat down, and left. (Kai nods in approval.) Ian: Well, if he’s going to be a problem, then we need to travel quickly and quietly. Chopper: Right! Huh? (Chopper sniffs the air, and looks down at the field of stone creatures.) There’s a weird smell amongst them, like John’s and Gwen’s powers. Sakura: Yeah. Those stone creatures are made of mako. Chopper: No. There’s one that smells like John’s mako powers. I’m going to check it out. (Chopper turns into Walk Point, charging down into the mine.) Sakura: (Yelling) Chopper! Wait! (The stone creatures turn to see the group, roaring at them. They then approach their location.) Ian: Great. Ian extends his chains at a stone creature, which bounces off it without damaging it. The stone creature approaches him, and Sakura moves in front of him, punching and destroying the stone creature. Kai fires arrows, destroying the stone creatures. The three then run off, trying to escape. Chopper is back in Brain Point, walking through the mine. The stone creatures were pushing carts and harvesting mythril, a silver kind of metal. Chopper: Whoa. I wonder what they use this stuff for. (Then, he bumps into a stone creature with green runes instead of orange, and the Omnitrix symbol on its chest.) Oh, hello! Are you one of John’s aliens? Malem: (Makes a series of grunts.) Chopper: Well, I’m sorry, but John isn’t with me. Would you like to come with us? Malem: (Grunts again.) Chopper: Okay. Let me find my friends, and we’ll figure something out. (Chopper runs off.) I’ll be back for you, I promise! Goodbye! Malem: (Grunts happily, waving its arm.) End Scene John, Vector and the other shipmates are swapping the deck, which was covered in pizza cheese. Luffy’s face was swollen and bruised, as if beaten severely. Nami and Gwen were sitting in their chairs, being fanned and watching. Nami: This is what happens when you guys decide to break into the kitchen because your captain was hungry! Luffy: (Indistinguishable) But I wanted to eat, and Sanji didn’t cook fast enough. (Then, this ship shakes violently, coming to a complete stop.) Nami: What was that?! Sanji: Sounded like we hit a reef. Nami: What? There shouldn’t be any reefs in this part of the ocean that we’re in. (Nami, Gwen, and several other crew members look over the side, to see what was going on. Then, several tentacles shoot out of the water, grabbing all the people looking over the railing.) Agh! (Sanji jumps into the air, and kicks the tentacle holding Nami, causing it to drop her. He then catches her, and brings her back further into the ship.) Sanji: I’ve got you, Madam Nami. Nami: (Sighs) Thank you. I knew I hired you for a reason. (Gwen screams, as all the victims are dragged underwater.) John: Gwen! (John runs forward, slapping down the Omnitrix.) Ripjaws: Ripjaws! (Another tentacle makes its way onto the ship, and Ripjaws bites into it. The tentacle shakes violently, and then pulls back into the water.) Vector: Oh, no you don’t! No giant squid is going to take my teammates. Let’s rock and roll! (Vector dives into the water.) Nami: Don’t just stand there. Go down and help them! Luffy: (Face no longer swollen.) You got it! (Luffy runs and jumps over the edge, and jumps into the water.) Nami: Not you, you idiot! You can’t swim! (Sighs) Sanji, rescue our excuse for a captain. Sanji: More trouble than he’s worth. (Sanji dives in after him.) Underwater, Ripjaws still has a grip on a tentacle, and sees the source; a giant octopus with a large mouth, several tentacles, and an Omnitrix symbol on its head. The crew members, and Luffy, were in its grip. Ripjaws: An Omnitrix alien? It couldn’t be. (He opens his mouth, releasing the tentacle from his grip. Vector and Sanji appear by him.) Get the crew mates back up! Sanji kicks his legs rapidly, swimming forward at an incredible speed. He kicks the octopus in the face, and it releases a roar, and the crew members. Sanji grabs Luffy, then starts gathering other crew mates. Vector swims forward and helps gets crew members as well. The octopus extends a tentacle, but Ripjaws swims in and bites into it, causing it to retract the tentacle. Ripjaws then swims underneath it, and lifts it up, pushing it to the surface. Sanji and Vector come out of the water, along with the other crew members. The octopus goes flying out of the water, landing on deck. Ripjaws jumps out, and lands on deck, reverting. The octopus glows, and turns into Davy Jones. John: I was right. Vilgax could turn into his true form, so why can’t you? (Sanji throws Luffy onto the deck, and he lands on his stomach, spitting out water.) Luffy: (Gasping for breath) I thought I was going to die! Nami: That’s what happens when you can’t swim. Now, take that thing out! Luffy: Right! (Luffy runs forward, stretching his arm behind him, twisting it like a corkscrew.) Gum Gum! (He retracts his arm, it spinning back at a rapid speed.) Rifle! Luffy punches Davy Jones with Gum Gum Rifle, pushing Davy Jones across the deck. Davy Jones had caught it, and stops himself before the railing. Davy Jones grabs Luffy, slamming him into the deck, cracking it. He then throws Luffy overboard. Luffy: Ah! (Davy Jones charges John, as he slaps down the Omnitrix.) Wolf Bane: Wolf Bane! (Wolf Bane fires a sonic howl, stunning Davy Jones. Luffy stretches his arm, grabbing the railing and pulls himself back in. He then starts stretching and punching rapidly, until it looked like there was a barrage of fists.) Luffy: Gum Gum Gatling! (Luffy punches Davy Jones multiple times, each blow doing more damage than the last. Afterwards, Davy Jones falls over, defeated. Wolf Bane goes over it.) Wolf Bane: Omnitrix! Capture mode! (The Omnitrix fires a yellow beam of light, capturing Davy Jones. Wolf Bane then reverts.) Sanji, Vector, Gwen and the other crew members were back on deck. John: You alright? Gwen: Yeah. Thank you for saving me. John: Well, this thank you should go to Vector. He’s the one who prevented you from drowning. Gwen: Right. Thank you, Vector. Vector: Ha! No problem! (A loud thunk occurs, as they see Nami had hit Luffy over the head.) Nami: What were you thinking?! You know you can’t swim! And what are the rest of you staring at?! Back to work! (The men go back to work, and Nami goes over to Gwen.) Come on, let’s remove ourselves from the captain’s presence. End Scene Kai, Ian and Sakura are being chased by stone creatures, approaching the exit. Sakura: There it is! Almost there! Vulkanus: What is all the ruckus! (The three stop, seeing Vulkanus in their path.) You! Sakura: (Nervously) Oh. (Chuckles) Hey, Vulky. Ian: “Vulky?” That's your ex-boyfriend? Vulkanus: You’ve got quite a mouth there, boy! And a death wish! Sakura: What can I say, I like rough and tough guys. Like Six. Ian: That guy from the Turks? He’s like, so much older than you. Sakura: He’s only in his twenties. The stress of his job makes him look older. Vulkanus: You’re going to pay for stealing my mythril, you pink haired little rascal! Sakura: (Nervous) Hey, hey. Let’s take things easy. I needed that money to settle some gambling debts. I promise to repay you! Vulkanus: Yeah you will! By me selling you and your friend there (Pointing to Kai) to the highest bidder! (Kai gets an enraged face, and draws an arrow.) Sakura: Kai! Don’t kill him! (Kai gives Sakura the same enraged face, obviously angry at her.) I still care about him, even if I had to leave him. (Sakura then grabs Ian’s arm, pulling him in close.) You’re out of luck, Vulkanus. I’ve gotten myself a new man here, and he’s going to kick your butt! Ian: Hey, why did you drag me into this? Vulkanus: You’d best get out of this relationship as soon as you can, kid. She’ll leave you high and dry. Ian: I’ll take my chances. I’d rather have her on my side than you. Vulkanus charges at them, Ian extending his chains. He wraps around Vulkanus’ arms, and pulls, forcing them down. Vulkanus pulls his arms back, pulling Ian in. Kai fires arrows, hitting Vulkanus’ armor. Vulkanus lifts Ian, squeezing him. An arrow sticks into the joint of Vulkanus’ arm, causing it to spark. Ian then kicks Vulkanus in the face, his grip loosened enough for Ian to slip free. Ian then stabs the knife tip into the other arm joint, disabling it. Sakura then charges forward, and punches Vulkanus, sending him flying to the side. Vulkanus: You think this is over! I’ve got hundreds of workers ready to tear you apart! Sakura: He’s right! There’s too many of them. Chopper: Guys! Over here! (They see Chopper on a ledge nearby, and run to join him. The four then run off.) I found one of John’s aliens! One of those stone creatures! What should we do? Ian: We can’t do anything right now! We’ll have to leave it! (The four make it out of the mines, stone creatures still chasing them.) Characters *John Spacewalker *Kai *Vector *Ian *Chopper *Gwen *Sakura *Luffy *Nami *Sanji Villains *Vulkanus *Stone Creatures Aliens By John *Ripjaws *Wolf Bane In Wild *Malem (first re-appearance) *Davy Jones (first re-appearance) (true and normal form) Aliens Re-unlocked *Davy Jones Trivia *Davy Jones is revealed to be able to turn into his true form like Vilgax. *John makes a mention of remembering his past, referring to Vilgax. *It's revealed that Chopper can understand the grunting language of the aliens. *It's revealed that both Vulkanus and Agent Six are ex-boyfriends of Sakura. *Due to a mix up, this episode aired on a Tuesday instead of a Wednesday. Category:Episodes Category:JSXFF